


Lukedonia Crossing

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Fluff, Modern Ragar AU, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: It still wasn’t entirely Raizel’s style.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel & Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein & Ragar Kertia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Lukedonia Crossing

“Sir Raizel, may I visit you at YeRan? I have something I would like to give you.”

A warm, soft silence followed, during which Frankenstein could only imagine his Master’s slight but gracious nod. It brought a smile to his lips, though he couldn't guess what Ragar would want to give to Raizel at school that he couldn’t present him with at home. He continued mixing ingredients, quietly so as not to disturb their conversation in the next room. 

“Ragar, what is Lukedonia's fruit?” Raizel’s soft voice was clearly audible in the distance between the living room and the kitchen, especially considering Frankenstein’s enhancements and his own keen attunement and attentiveness to his Master.

“We have many peach trees, and have recently acquired both cherries and coconuts.”

Frankenstein paused for a moment, his face mildly taught with confusion. He held the cookie sheet balanced on a pink oven mitt, caught right before being placed in the oven. His expression grew thoughtful as he finished the motion and set a timer. Programmable to the second, his oven having been a custom build. 

For all the time he had spent on Lukedonia, he couldn’t once recall having seen a single coconut, cherry, or peach tree, other than what he himself had endeavored to plant on Raizel’s behalf, for the sake of providing him with a greater variety of flavors. Had his additions to the local flora survived without maintenance? Were regular meals becoming fashionable? Were Nobles perhaps attempting to integrate with the human economy through exporting goods? Why else would Lukedonians deign to notice fruit? 

And moreover, when had Ragar made the trip back to his homeland? And what on earth had prompted his Master to ask? 

“I will bring some with me when I visit. May I help you obtain the phone app to arrange for the trip?"

Frankenstein turned on the tap and set about filling a sleek, black electric kettle, while contemplating which tea would best compliment almond cookies and mildly wondering at the strange conversation on which he was now, decidedly, eavesdropping. 

A few quiet moments passed before Ragar's distraught exclamation reached Frankenstein’s curious ears. "Sir Raizel! Are you… You are not still staying in a tent??"

A long silence followed. Frankenstein stood still in shocked concern, water pouring over the side of the kettle from the faucet. That was it. He had met his breaking point. His Master would simply _not_ be anywhere near a… He almost couldn’t bear to think the word. 

Abruptly, he was in the living room, blinking in tense puzzlement as Ragar knelt next to his Master's chair. Ragar's brow was deeply creased, and he was holding what appeared to be a game controller--ah.

This… Wasn't going to turn out much better for his poor Master. But at least he wasn't being pressured to lie on the ground outside with his YeRan friends. 

"Sir… You have not yet selected your campsite??" Ragar blanched. The look he shot Frankenstein spoke of his horror and deep shame. They had been playing together in their free time for several _days_. 

Frankenstein swept down into a neat bow. "My Lord, would you please allow us to assist you in making a selection?" 

Raizel's face flushed bright pink but he otherwise maintained his dignified poise. His consent took the form of a single, elegant nod.

Frankenstein huffed fondly before turning a sour, expectant look upon their companion. Ragar's penitent desire was both painfully obvious and entirely endearing. "I do not deserve the right to redeem myself for my failings, but I may be of service if you would allow it."

  
  


***

A scant hour later, and mainly through the magic of manipulating the game system itself, 'Rai' stood before a quaintly arranged home on his very own island of 'YeRan' (now officially named), a tiny simulacrum of Ragar arranging an inventory's worth of white mums with great care across the front lawn. 

The Switch controller now back in Raizel's pale, graceful hands, Frankenstein sighed happily in satisfaction. His Master would have a lovely island to share with his friends, and he could now enjoy making small, aesthetic decisions without inhibiting progress to the point where he might never actually interact with the other players. 

His gift of flowers now planted, Ragar proceeded to begin instructing the Noblesse in the small day-to-day activities necessary to flourish in Animal Crossing. Frankenstein turned to leave, his thoughts now shifting to dinner preparations and distant piles of YeRan's paperwork. 

"I do not wish to harm the trees." Raizel's quiet voice cut through Ragar's axe tutorial and straight through Frankenstein’s heart. 

He paused, but only for a moment. Perhaps this part was best left to Ragar. It _was_ his area of expertise, after all. Instead, Frankenstein set about indulgently preparing a generous amount of ramen to comfort his dear Master. He was likely going to learn how to capture and sell small, powerless creatures for currency before the meal was served, and he wanted to be well prepared in advance of an upset Raizel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely too dumb. Animal Crossing: New Horizons is amazing, but I'm pretty sure that Raizel would still encounter a few issues. :3
> 
> Also, I imagine that Ragar helped Rai name his avatar and think up the name for his island. Otherwise, he would have accomplished exactly nothing. As for the birthday... I have no idea.


End file.
